At present, the public have more and more accesses to illicit drugs, thus making such drugs more frequently used. In order to ensure a safe working environment and fair competition in sports, enterprises, institutions and sports organizations need to test the body liquids, such as urine, of their employees and athletes so in order to detect the use of such illicit drugs. Therefore, more and more devices are used in collecting and testing body liquids. Furthermore, such collections and testings are mostly performed by non-professionals in ordinary occasions, e.g. extracting a liquid sample from a container, or dropwise adding onto a chemical or immunological reagent strip. During such operations, both the samples and the tests are exposed to the open air, which may result in contamination to the environment or harm the operators.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,576,193B1 introduces a similar test device, which extracts a liquid sample for testing by relying on a piston rotating between the collecting chamber and the test chamber. Such device may leak due to the unsatisfactory closeness between the piston and the piston wall. In addition, because the sample extraction is based on piston rotations, the actual operation may cause considerable inconvenience and safety issues. In particular, during the course of rotation, it is difficult for the liquid to flow from the piston into the test chamber due to poor transfer in a confined space, which may result in an inconsistent quantity or even test failure as the sample is insufficient.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,959 also reveals another device for collecting and testing liquid samples. This patent states that a liquid sample is extracted relying on the horizontal motion of its piston. However, in the actual operation, the operator needs to use tremendous physical forces to move the piston. In addition, the piston handle is removable from the piston. Therefore, in practice, the piston may fail to be moved when the piston handle gets lost for certain reasons.
Therefore, there is still a need to invent a new test device that can perform a quantitative sampling for the liquid sample, with higher feasibility and accuracy. In particular, it can improve the test efficiency and accuracy in quantitativeness.